First Meetings
by Forgotten Beauty
Summary: MU. Uub is new to the school and who should show him around, but Marron. Finished
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Aiighty ppls this is going to be a one shot so whatever........ by the way it's a Marron/Uub.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Marron-21  
Uub-23  
  
Marron saw Uub coming and ran behind the couch in the dormitory. Uub was new to the school and was supposed to meet a girl named Marron, who was HOT according to the other guys, she was supposed to show him around the campus. As he was walking into the dormitory meeting room, he didn't see anyone around so he sat down on the couch beside a small glossy brown coffee table with a similar, but longer and a bit wider coffee table infront of him. There was another couch across from him and another against a wall with a coffee table similar to the other two between the two couches.  
  
Around 10 minutes later Uub was about to leave, thinking Marron had decided not to come, but a chick walked in from out of nowhere behind him as he was standing up. He wouldn't have noticed her besides the fact that she said, " Hi, my name's Marron. Are you......." She paused and looked down at her hand, "......Uub?"  
  
"Yes." Uub replied, not even bothering to ask why she was late.  
  
"Alrighty then Uub, right this way." Marron said, walking off down the hallway behind the couch he had been sitting on. Uub followed her, making sure to stay behind her."Man, those guys were right, she has a nice figure." Uub thought to himself.  
  
A melodic voice interrupted his thinking, "Over there is the library, there down the hallway is the guy's dorm, theres the girl's across from it, the cafeteria is in that building," She pointed through a window at a large building across from the one he was in. "The office is over there, ........................" She said still pointing out the window.  
  
When Marron had finished giving Uub a tour of the school and telling him what kids and teachers to watch out for and a couple of tips, She said flirtatiously, "I'm gonna go back to the rooms now. Would you mind escorting a young lady back ?"  
  
Grabbing ahold of her hand Uub replied in an oh so sexy voice, "Anything for you my dear."  
  
They both started walking off towards the dorm rooms hand-in-hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: well that was interesting....... I'm not quite sure why I wrote that. I just all of a sudden wanted to write a M/U, and this is what I got out of my head. I know it's really short, but whatever. Well R and R. Tell me how bad it was or whatever.  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	2. Author Note

Hey peoples, I wasn't planning on writing anymore on this story, but if y'all want me to write a sequel I can do that. Ummm....... Well so apparently according to y'all it wasn't that bad. But sorry if anyone's out- of-character, I really don't know these characters ver well, because I'm not necessarily a big fan of either of the two of them. Oh well! Uhhhhhhh........If you want a sequel just tell me and I'll write one. Oh yah! If you could possibly read my other story it has a little bit of M/U, but the end up breaking up later so yah. The story is called 'Love is Death.' Please read it. I think you'd like it, even if your not a fan of P/T. Alrighty thank you for listening to my blabber. Hope you'll review. Anyways........Hope y'all all have a great summer!! By the way I only have 5 more days of school left. So :P!! Ok I might have to write more if this isn't enough so Bye!!! (Possibly)  
  
Forgotten Beauty  
  
P.S. 'Love is Death' isn't necessarily a happy story in the middle area, but it will have a good ending. Once again BYE!!!!  
  
P.P.S This isn't long enough and the stupid FF thing won't accept it until I get like somewheres around 300 words so yah ummmmmmm....................... I'm bored and I don't have time to update on my other story so I have a feeling that my other fans are gonna get mad at me for not updating. So I'll update/make a sequel whenever I have time if y'all decide you want one. Tell me by e-mailing me or reviewing. Aighty once again Bbye!!!!!!!  
  
P.P.P.S. Alrighty clearly it won't except this much either...... I don't think FF likes me anymore :'(!!!! Ummm.......What to say.....What to say? Ummmm...... I have a band concert tonite? See I'm wearing a like pink/yellow/orange/red striped skirt with a white shirt and a pair of high heels........ Think this'll be enough? Well I certainly hope so. Sorry for making you read all of this. Thank you for all he time I just let you waste. Last time (hopefully) Bye!!!  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


End file.
